


Godzilla|Gojira: 65th Anniversary Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Gojira | Godzilla (1954)
Genre: Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Celebrating the 65th Anniversary of Godzilla Gojira with his grace to the silver screen in his first appearance on October 27th 1954.





	Godzilla|Gojira: 65th Anniversary Haiku

Godzilla is a tragic

ancient dinosaur mutated

by the Nuclear Age

[ ](https://wikizilla.org/w/images/9/95/Gojira_1954_Japanese_poster.jpg)


End file.
